mufandomcom-20200214-history
The Ultimate Galaxy
category:MU* Promotional Pages category:Science Fiction category:List of MU*s Name: The Ultimate Galaxy Website: http://www.TheUltimateGalaxy.org Telnet Address: 67.18.164.242:1138 Status: Alpha Forums: http://www.crazybri.com/crazyforums We are running a ColdC/ColdCore server, and the overall Theme is Space Exploration and Colonization. There are 5 people working on the game, and we have had the ColdC server up for about a month (Jan 2006). We are looking for additional Staff, please visit the Forum if you think you might be interested. The year is 2106. Basic game play is to be a mix of styles: Hardcoded commands and systems in the Mud style, Role Playing atmosphere and depth, and Flashy Web displays which are somewhat similar to computer games from the early days. Game Masters, also called Senior Staff, will spin Storylines and generally help keep life interesting. Direct player assistance is handled by the rest of the Staff. We also have a mix of inspirational material: Star Trek (life onboard large Ships exploring Space), Star Wars (High Drama and Adventure), and RTS games like Age of Empires, Earth 2150, C&C, etc. Except for some of Earth, Planet Earth II, and a few special locations, most of the game will take place on newly explored Planets. With 100,000 Stars in our Galaxy there will be plenty of Planets to choose from. This is to be a Role Playing game but one with a hardcoded substructure. Player characters, called Personas, have 10 Stats and a number of Skills. There are no limits on either, but the cost/time to advance them is geometric. The Ultimate Galaxy is not a carrot and stick game. It is a setting, a Stage if you will, upon which Players can achieve whatever they wish. You will be able to simply 'live' inside the game, do nothing whatsoever, and still slowly advance your skills. If you take an active job, say with on a Ship, or with a Colony or some other Group, then you can advance quite rapidly. If you choose the 2 ultimate routes, Captain of a Space-going Vessel, or Leader of a Planetary Colony, resources and credits will flow even faster. Any Player may attempt any Action, how well they do it will depend on any number of factors, Skill usually being one of them. Extemely high Skills will generally be of most use when compared to someone else. Your ability in Vision will be compared to their Cloaking for example. Along with a couple of other factors this will determine if you can see them or not. With the Galaxy as a Stage, Players can advance as far as they wish, and still not be bigger than the Universe they inhabit. Stories & Lives In the years that followed 2005, life got rougher on planet Earth. Weather and Natural Disasters grew ever more violent and deadly. Incredible efforts were made, we 'broke-up' a Twister. But more and more of every human's life was centered around simply surviving. By 2106 things had settled down quite a bit. Humanity had pretty much taken on Nature and won once again. But many realized that in putting everything into the effort to survive we had not advanced all that much. Humanity had not changed all that much either, except that the Countries and Peoples of the World got along a whole lot better, we really had no choice about that. A discovery opens the door to faster-than-Light spaceflight and FTL communications, but perhaps more importantly... fundamental control over matter and energy. 100% conversion to energy, and recombination into any form. We can travel at over 100,000 times the Speed of Light, and carry on real-time communications with anyone, at any distance. Augmented Reality tools let you see a friend who is actually on a different planet. A mostly united Planet forms the International Space Authority with 3 Primary Missions: (1) Train & Equip Captains and Leaders (2) Provide services for Colonists and (3) Protect aligned Ships, Colonies, and Personel. Captains command spacecraft commonly called Ships, and Leaders control Colonies. When a character is created they may start as a Captain or Leader, but only if they qualify for the positions. The ISA will train you, and then test you both with automated exams, but by live verbal discussions with ISA personnel. If you choose to train in a different way, you can go out and earn the money to buy a Ship, or even build a Colony. It just takes a while. Taking a position on a Ship is always a good way to learn what you need. To fly a Ship you have to be able to handle 3D navigation. To Lead a Colony you have to be able to handle a wide range of different problems. More to follow... http://i18.photobucket.com/albums/b136/TheDarque/The_Ultimate_Galaxy_1.jpg Game Registered with 'The Mud Connector' & 'Top Mud Sites'. Christopher 'Alexander Tau' Darque Designer and Owner of "The Ultimate Galaxy" (-) Note: If you make changes to this page please add your signature. --Alexander Tau 18:45, 14 February 2006 (EST)